


Kingdom beneath

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Undertale
Genre: Animals, Battle, Crystals, F/F, F/M, Flowey is not as bad anymore, Frisk is possessed by Chara, Gen, Insects, Love, Magic, Past Abuse, Poor Sans, Romance, Sans is really depressed!, Secret Passage, adapting, constant past suicides, gemstones, humans turned to hybrids, inspired by hallow knight, new kingdom underground, someone is laying eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: This was inspired by Hollow Knight, though it's nothing like it, I did get inspiration from it.Sans has become super depressed by the events of the resets and now it has taken a toll on him, allowing his death in multiple times in past resets so he wouldn't suffer was better and easy. However after one reset he allows himself to enjoy his brother's presence had now caused a rift in the timeline and brought a new form of hope to him. unexpectedly just below his feet in the Dumps





	1. Task of a withered Soul

**This is actually for the hell of it, I am posting the second one as well as procrastinating on the other stories, but hey I wanted to show you guys what's been keeping me from doing other works. You can blame Hollow Knight for that XD**

* * *

 

Darkness…

Most of one’s time could have never stared into it this long, but he didn’t really mind; lately he finds the darkness comforting. However he knows that his brother is becoming concern about this, since the beginning of the timeline he noticed his brother becoming more worried of him. “Heh,” he went as he turned around to scrap through the waters, feeling it ruffled the dirt below his slippers; he currently didn’t care if he gets his slippers wet, he could always blip to his home, yet he didn’t even feel like teleporting this time. Guess he felt drained, used up, and so tired. The last few timelines have been quick… at least for him, right as the beginning of the timeline, he would finally end himself on the bed, neither caring for himself, or worry of the consequences of leaving his brother behind… It would always reset again, it wouldn’t matter.

That replays through his mind, as he recall the small yet peaceful moments of the darkness, swimming in both warm and cold, seeing nothing yet feel everything. Wandering around of his own consciousness and was pleased with it. Though this was brief, and he had come to enjoy those moments of peace. However this time he had awake in Papyrus’s room, in his hold. It had been a while since he was last held by his brother, how dearly he missed it. Soon Sans decided that he should enjoy the timeline as it lasts, and agreed that the moment he sees the human, whether it was covered in dust or not… He was gonna end it. Though lately he had been finding himself coming to the Dumps where he will stand and stare into the abyss that reminded him of those peaceful moments. He would always inch closer each visit as he went there. Each day the timeline appears to stretch, with his brother constantly watching him, Undyne checking up on him on his visits to the Dumps, Alphys always asking if he’s okay, Toriel came from the Ruins to even check up on him, along with Asgore who had been fond of him for some time now.

All his friends worry… And he grew to resent this time, wondering when Frisk will come down so he could end it all, yet they didn’t come… And his longing for the dark has become hard to handle. One more visit and he could possibly jump from the edge of the abyss… maybe he could make it permanent?

                “Sans!” he snapped out of his trance as he was greeted with a familiar face, he adored and love, “brother, are you feeling alright? Lately, you’ve been spacing out a lot, you even haven’t been napping as usual,” went Papyrus as he gave Sans a light curious look. He could only smile and just shrug, “nothing’s wrong bro, just a lot on my mind is all,” he said thinking back at the Abyss of the Dumps. “Are you thinking about going out while I sleep again!?” Papyrus crossed his arms, making Sans become a bit nervous, ‘ _well shit, he knew_ ’

“Not this time Paps, I feel like sleeping in today,” he went knowing it was a lie, since he could finally end it, make it quick and not think about Papyrus, he’s sure Undyne will keep him safe for a while until- “Does that mean, you can sleep over in my bed tonight?!” Papyrus smiled, well he was already smiling, but hey it was cute… Who was he to deny his brother that? Maybe he can hold off for a little while longer for Paps at least. “Sure bro, we can even read “Fluffy Bunny” while we lay down,” he went as he felt his soul shrive up as if whining of the wanting release he’s been craving. Nonetheless both brothers had called it a night while they get ready for bed.

Papyrus by then was in bed and sat beside his brother as he read the story, listening to the tiredness of his brother’s voice had suggested that he has not slept well for a long while. Maybe he could help him with that…

Lately he’s been noticing the odd behavior of his brother, like how he’s been distant, how he’s daydreaming and not sleeping which was REALLY odd since Sans sleeps all the time, he hadn’t cracked a single joke in a whole week! As blessing as that sounds, he’s becoming more concern for his brother, so he began asking Undyne and Alphys about this, and it was Alphys who had given it to him straight… Sans was getting ready to… fall down.

This had taken both Undyne and Papyrus by surprise since Sans never showed signs of it before, but Alphys had said those who tend to smile and act as if okay, we mostly victims of themselves and with her help, she suggested that they all keep an eye on the smaller skeleton. It was Alphys who told Papyrus where his brother has been going to and how every time he went there… he was inching closer, Papyrus and Undyne had done the best they can to keep the skeleton busy and AWAY from the Dumps. Then came to Asgore who had stop by to for a visit to Undyne, and Undyne being Undyne, she spilled about Sans’ condition which had worried the King. Papyrus was surprised by how his brother personally knew the King, but nonetheless he was willing to help the skeleton as well, and was inviting him often for tea which was calming Sans. Next was a large surprise for everyone including Sans, the Queen who had exile herself had made her presence known and had come to visit his brother, he apparently was her only company and had been sick with worry for the past few days. No longer keeping to herself, she left the Ruins where she had checked on him… Alphys had to pull her aside and explain the situation; soon Toriel was helping as much as she could to keep Sans away from the Dumps. Their efforts were helpful, but fruitless… since Sans had to sneak around to make way to the Dumps, and this worried Papyrus, because it felt that his brother didn’t want to live, that he didn’t care what had happened to him or anyone, he just wanted to leave…

A snore erupted and made the taller skeleton flinch, he faced down to see his brother had fallen asleep midway of the story… happy with this, he gently pried the book from his brother and began tucking him in bed, shutting the light away as he laid down with his brother to his chest. Feeling his soul glow with happiness as Sans slept peacefully for the first time in a long while, ‘ _oh Sans, I wish I can help you with whatever you are thinking,_ ’ he thought as he rubbed his brother’s skull which offered a hum of content. Placing a skele-kiss on his brother’s brow-bone, he finally closed his eyes to allow slumber take place within his sights.

Next Day Undyne had barged into the home and announced that they will all be having a picnic in the king’s throne room, Sans and Papyrus agreed as they went with Undyne to get ready for some meals, Sans however had decided that he wanted to make a pit stop by somewhere, which turned out to be Grillby’s. Everyone sighed in relief at this before allowing the skeleton to go to his favorite pub and possibly relax… “as long as people are around, Sans won’t do anything,” went Undyne trying to calm his non-existing nerves. Soon they had all reached into the King’s throne room as they set up preparing for a brunch, before Alphys phone went on red alert, “SANS IS IN THE DUMPS!”

                He appreciate all that they have done, what they were trying to do, but the longing he felt was still there, and even if he had enjoyed to have all his friend’s together, he couldn’t ignore the calling of the blissful darkness before him. So after telling a little white lie, he spend some time with Grillby’s paying off his tab, surprising the element, he even asked what the occasion, which Sans just replied, “eh, just decided it was about time I actually take care of it is all.” He saw Grillby become concern and asked him if he was alright, but Sans just brushed it off, ordered his usual one last time before heading way to the Dumps. He now stood there, just inches away from falling down into the abyss, the aching he had felt the whole time from the darkness now dulled down a bit as he grew closer and was at ease, spending time with his friends, enjoying Papyrus’s company, and seeing his close friend one last time before he could leave. He had no regrets now, and possibly this has been the most peaceful timeline he had for such a long time, but he knew Frisk will come in a few days to end it, so it’s best to end things where they are instead of by the hands of the child he once considered as a friend.

“BROTHER STOP!” He paused, ‘ _why here, why now!?_ ’ he thought as he turned to face his brother, already drenched with ecto-tears which had streamed down his cheekbones. “Sans, you bonehead, DON’Y YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP!” screamed Undyne, with Alphys trying to catch up, Sans by now was rigid, he did not want everyone to know, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this! Why did it have to be this way!? Wouldn’t it be better if he had just left it with them being unaware! “Sans,” he turns his eye-lights to his brother who had inched closer to him, “Sans, why do you want to fall down? After everything, why do you wish to leave everyone, leave me?” He made no attempt to speak; he already felt the bubbling guilt inside his non-existing stomach. “You better fuck’in speak punk! Papyrus had went too far and too hard to make sure you wouldn’t fall down so, you have to give a better explanation!” growled Undyne, as Alphys tried to calm her down.

“Sans,” he turned to face his oldest friend, by now was at her husband’s side, both equally concern of his wellbeing, “we deserve to know, whatever it is, whatever it maybe, we could possibly help, remember Sans, you’re not alone.” He knows that, he knows that he’s not alone, and is happy to know he had such wonderful friends who stood by him, yet he just couldn’t bring himself to say anything, he couldn’t ask for help due to the reset, and with everyone not remembering it just made this complicated and hard for him. He’s just so damn tired of having his hopes up, when they’re only crushed the minute Frisk resets…

Yet they did make a point… they deserve to know… He’s dying anyway so he’ll just tell them and allow the reset to take care of itself. So giving a nod to his brother, he could see the relief within his eyes… too bad it didn’t last long as he saw it shift from happiness to pure terror... the bottom had caved in…


	2. Row the Boat

**Nothing more to say....**

* * *

 

Waking up was possibly the hardest thing Sans have ever done… never mind fighting a genocidal child is harder than staying awake. “Sans?” he forced his eyesockets to open to reveal his brother, glowing? “Ah! Thank god Sans, I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up!” he felt his brother nuzzle his cheekbones, bit it was more slippery and sticky. “wha-what happened?” he asked as he looked around to see them in a pond. It looked more big and wavy… It was above to Papyrus’s waist, and judging how Alphys was being carried, it was deep enough to keep both Alphys and Sans from being above the water. “The ground beneath you had fallen in and you fell… I tried catching you, but ended up here… Everyone else did too,” said Papyrus as he tried to walk over to a piece of land above all this. After everyone settled they looked around to see the ceiling glowing with… large ass worms… “please don’t tell me we land in what I think it is?” went Undyne looking a bit green.

“F-From this position… I say ye-yes…” went Alphys as her face looked a bit paled.

“Asgore, did we have this part of the cave before?” asked Toriel, as she turned to her husband, “no, I don’t recall ever entering through this part of the cave… many say it’s too deep and most likely would have ended anyone who fell here… I suppose we need to scout out more areas of the underground in case we missed anything,” he went as he cleaned off the slimy glowing stuff from his robe.

“I think this is too deep… I don’t see any lights above us from the Dump…. It would take days to get up there,” went Sans as he slipped off from his brother. He felt empty now considering that the darkness that once craved in his soul had now vanished, but he still felt sad and hurting of this, not as much as before though, how odd. “I say we find another way out, it could be possible to back track to the Dumps or at least some parts of Waterfall,” went Undyne as she rose up giving the worms the stank eye before scouting around the area. “How d-do we do that?” “Well we could-” Then they heard it… a low calming voice echoing through the walls, the worms above started retreating within some holes they possibly made, before a new light emerged from the darkness of an open cave.

“ _Twittle dittle do, I see you_

_Twittle dittle dee, I see three…_

_The lady in white has asked for you_

_Time to come home, thy sadden soul_

_A choice you make, can never be break_ ”

From the cave, came a new form… dressed in shimmering silver and face was dressed with furs, within their hand stood a long stick, and beneath their feet a long boat. It had paused before them, and they all stiffen at the sight, before the figure turned and nod.

“A new haul today, my so many souls I see, yet only one appears to cry out more than the others,” the figure then moved their hood away from their head to reveal a… human girl? However she didn’t exactly looked human… Her eyes looked like a bug and her skin was mingled with a tin of greenish-blue which was shimmering too, so thin and delicate. “Monsters!? Within the depths of the Falls of the Damned?” went another voice as it flew up and perched before them, “wowie! Real monsters! I haven’t seen monsters since the day Ms. Tree fell down!” went boy, he looked like the girl, but was smaller and more of a red tin along with a hint of orange within his mane. “Your humans… yet you look like-” Asgore was silenced by the girl who raised a hand before him, “not here friends, for we must get you to our home, it’s dangerous within these tunnels, for the spirits tend to dance too much and cause mischief,” she says as she gestures them aboard. “How can we trust you?!” growled Undyne.

“Oh now Undyne, if they wanted to attack they could have done it by now right?” asked Papyrus as he lifted Sans up and crawled into the boat, Asgore and Toriel did the same, surprised that the boat could handle their weight. Finally Undyne caved and went inside with Alphys who sat beside her, “off we go Cecilia, rumor has it today that mother is making honey cakes!” giggled the boy making them look at the woman named Cecilia. She only offered a nod before starting the same direct as once they came, entering a dark tunnel dressed with columns and decorated with moss, “I’m Joshua by the way, Joshua Ferrymen, that’s my sister Cecilia Ferrymen, she’s one of the guardians in the mosh down here.”

“Guardians?” asked Toriel.

“Yup,” he beamed, and from darkness turned green, as the river glowed an aqua-green color, “seems the harvest had plentiful, we might stock up for light source later on this year,” the woman only nods as she pushed against the soft current. “Are we gonna get answers soon?!” growled Undyne before Joshua hushed her, “sorry, but the spirits here are making their presences known now,” Sans looked at the boy curiously before the scenery changed to another deposit, showing sudden misty lights that hovered over the waters, “wha-what?”

“Many who had no made it throughout the years, in our custom, the water gives life, but can take it away so our people who turn to ash mingle within the bottom here, and my sister brings their ashes here so that they can peacefully flow along the current.” Sans watched as he now noticed many of the forms had given shape, so many of them looked like monsters… wait…

“Oh my god…” went Toriel as all turned heads to see a familiar form… six little forms had danced alongside the lake, possibly floating and dancing gleefully, “h-how… their souls are-”

“Human souls different from ours… They can make pieces of themselves, any energy left behind is granted a life of its own. Soon they wandered through the soulful waters surrounding Renatus… They play and cause some mischief… its more playful than the others who had passed,” went Joshua as he began digging through his grew coat and pulled out a small flower bud. Placing it within the waters and gave it a light push seeing it slowly bloom before them as it made way to the six children souls. Each now seen the flower and were surrounding it patiently wait as the flower finally opens its petals to reveal a small soft tune… a lullaby. Sans watched it all as all the wandering spirits made way to the sound, hovering close as they now slowly peddled away from the scene, leaving the blissful song as it faded into the distance. “We are almost there… Keep ears open for the sound of the sky crying,” went Cecilia as they others began wondering what the woman meant, making the small boy chuckle.

“Rain… As of now the surface is raining, sad to say that the world above will cry tonight, but tomorrow shall be gifted light,” smiled Joshua.

Sans grew more curious now… as they all had gone into silence, no one had much to say, but the silence felt welcoming as the woman began humming a soft tune once more… not as lovely as the other, but just as nice. The waters by now had turned dark and Sans could see his own reflection along with his friends. The atmosphere had become cleaner and refreshing and soon he could hear the sounds of droplets… thousands and thousands of droplets, as if it was rushing constantly, it was different than the one in waterfall… it changed each second and had seem to grant them a metallic, cool, and refreshing smell to itself. “Oh! Mind your heads!” the minute Joshua said that, the tunnel end and suddenly everyone began to become wet, Sans looked up to see something nothing, but grey however it looked nothing like a cave, what was that?

“Look ahead my friends,” went Cecilia as she pointed out making them all turn their heads to see… a small town lit up with luminous lights of gold, a dock seem ready before them and the area was cast with crystals that grew leaving a soft glow to it. Among the dock stood a figure which was waving at them, “Lady Wicker has heard of your arrival,” went Cecilia, making them turned to her, she smiled kindly at them as they grew closer to the dock, “no fair, I was hoping we could house them for a while, they are knew to Renatus,” went Joshua.

“Neigh brother of mine, Lady Wicker has someone else who may know of them more than we, plus I have a duty to remain on the border of the river and you must see to mother soon,” she went before sliding sideways to the wooden planks and began parking before the woman, she looked to be old, but her eyes shined with curiosity and wonder, a smile was warm and welcoming that all remained silent before her. “Welcome to Pier of Delmar, I am Lady Wicker of the Peon’s clan, and the guardian of the Eastern Border of Renatus,” she bowed half way before them as they all climbed out of the boat; she then turned Cecilia, “Thank you for your service Cecilia, I’ll see to it that my soldier pay you and your brother.”

“Anything to bring more souls to our blooming city, it is our duty to welcome and heal those who had fallen through the Damned Gate,” she went.

“Which who that be,” asked Wicker as she turned her gaze before them, “the one who has suffered a thousand life times,” went Cecilia making Sans flinched at the quote, his brother had looked at him in question as if wishing to ask about this. “I see… I’ll see to it that they meet Jeremiah and his wife, pleasant eve, my dear”

“Pleasant Eve, Lady Wicker,” said Cecilia as she began rowing her boat once more, “bye friends!” waved Joshua as the group kindly waved back.

“Come this way, as of now the people of Renatus sleeps, but an old friend of yours has been waiting for you, King Asgore” this perks everyone’s attention before looking at Asgore for answer… He too was confused, how would he know anyone who lived here, and what the heck was Renatus!?

                They walked through the stone-brick streets of the slumbering city, as the rainfall continued lightly on them, it wasn’t as bad as the time they first came here, The lady before them happily hummed a song as she skipped among the streets, she scanned the area up ahead and sharply turned to a corner revealing a red marble two-story home, glowing with life the gate dressed with iron designs and careful craft of some crystal, Tiger’s eye, Sans believed it was. “Here we are…” went the woman as she then knocked on the wooden door, waiting for an answer, All remained silent before a new light shined from inside to reveal… “Well I be damned…” all looked closer to see tall dark fur male with antlers that crowned his head, a smile resting on his muzzle as his emerald eyes scanned them. “Jeremiah, is that you?!” went Toriel as she stood there stunned before the male, “sure is, and am I happy to see you!” grinned the male as he gestured them all into the house.

                Sans had finished with the indoor hot spring owned by this Jeremiah, apparently he was one of the residential monsters who many thought had fallen down, but his dust was never recovered and his wife vanished afterwards into the Dumps. He had seen combat on the battle field and was close friends to Undyne’s father who many said was a great man and father. He also apparently knew Sans and Papyrus’s mother who they never knew about. Many things had been swirling within his mind as this settled in never recalling things such as having a mother, and he’s the only one who knows about their father and the resets… how does he not recall ever knowing they had a mother? And from what Jeremiah had told him, she was still alive when she had Paps.

It just didn’t make sense…

 

                Upon enter the room now cleaned and freshly clothed, Sans sat beside his brother who was listening intently at Jeremiah’s adventures with Undyne’s dad. Undyne herself was grinning as she recalling some moments of her father and was excited to know so much about him. He couldn’t help, but to relax by all this, and was happy as things seem to settle down for all of them, “Thank you for the short notice, Jeremiah” said Lady Wicker as she entered with Jeremiah’s wife, Destiny.

“No problem, I’m happy that I can see so many familiar faces again, brings back old memories, aye old king?” smirked Jeremiah while Asgore just smile sheepishly, “quite right, old friend.”

“It’s for a while until the Queen summons them, currently busy with-” she frowns, “unnecessary matters.” Jeremiah than frowned as well alongside his wife who looked a bit sad at this, “is he still trying to groom her?” Lady Wicker only nods before a smile was breached to her lips, “she’s aware and has been holding him off, let’s pray to the gods above that this continues before she can truly pick,” she went as she walked over with her bag on her hip, “I must say Pleasant Eve friends,” Jeremiah smiles at the woman while his wife replied, “Pleasant Eve Ms. Wicker, please be careful, more and more of the voids have been attack within the city, I recommend to keep one’s back safe.”  The old woman smiled bright before bowing half way, “I assure you, as long as the she flies, I will still stand, pleasant eve!” and with that the old woman leaves, allow a moment to register into the minds of the newcomers. Destiny began her cooking for her guest; while the group began calming down to finally breathe out about this whole mess.

All of them can never blame Sans for this, since it was a collapse that had send them here, but still most seem confused and wished for answers. Appears Jeremiah was more than willing to explain:

“Where we are and how we came to be?” he went smoking out from a hookah pipe, “well that’s a long story, told by many who come here, especially the original residents of Renatus,” he kindled with the flame as they all watched it glowed brightly green, “I-It’s just so much to take in… I-I thought the barrier stops at the-the end of the Dumps,” went Alphys as she took a sip of her tea. The deer-like monster turned to face them with a smile of welcome and eyes with patience. “That’s true…” he puffed out long smoke, “you passed the barrier when you fall down here.”

“WHAT!”

“Near the end of the barrier are these giant crystals that have formed over the years, they extract and provide positive energy and bring forth a new power, some as containments, other as keys. These crystals are what we residents of Renatus use to go through and out of any crystal form doorway. The gate you went through is called “The Falls of the Damned” the hardest Gateway to Renatus,” he went as he peered over to Sans. Once again the small skeleton flinched under one’s gaze before turning away, “it’s sorta the reason why you’ll be summoned to the Castle of Brimmir.”

“Castle of Brimmir?” went Toriel.

“It’s where the founder and ruler of Renatus resides, she who worked from blood and sweat had form this kingdom, both humans and monster who had fallen down here are welcomed and accepted,” smiled Destiny as she laid a plate before them, “She has sacrificed so much so that many can live peacefully here, and we owe her that.” Jeremiah only chuckled by his friends’ confusions and had Destiny come forth by his side, “she’s talking about the Queen… Queen Ambrosia,” approaching the fire mantle and brought forth a book before them, gently opens the book to reveal an image of the said queen.  Curious, Sans peered over the yellowed page to see two pitch black eyes staring back. Slender and the look of gentleness seem to be captured within the image, “beautiful is she not?”

“Yeah,” he absently said as the other looked at the image with pure curiosity and wonder, “she’s so young,” gasped Toriel before Jeremiah gave out a hearty laugh, “don’t be fooled, she’s actually way older.”

“Dear, I think that’s enough now, why don’t we all have dinner and then hit the hay, tomorrow we will introduce you to city,” smiled Destiny as Asgore humbly agreed, thanking them for taking them in. Everyone was given a room, but Papyrus insisted that he and Sans share a room, which Sans didn’t argue, and easily settled down within the bed as his brother laid next to him. Everyone by now was asleep and the world around them has somber down a bit, the steady rain had been calming and oddly relaxing to listen to, however Sans still didn’t find sleep for himself. Slowly ascending from the bed, he seated himself near a window he could listen to the world become silent, allowing only the rain to soothing out his aching soul for release.

 


	3. Crystal Shopping

**Sinni: I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING! I know not many people like this story, but a few due so i apologies guys, I'll try and post more for this story along with others**

* * *

Next morning Sans was awoken to the sound of what he believes is birds, which isn’t uncommon in the underground considering most had fallen from the barrier and stick around, though they tend to die quick when they don’t find common food they need to eat which is rare to have down here. “Sans!” he jolted up to see his brother outside on what he believes is a balcony, “look brother!” he went excitedly, making him get up and walk over to be blinded by a white light. “Come on Sans, you’re missing it!” he slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze out to see a bustling city with the sun shining down from above…. Wait… Sun!?

  
Casting his gaze up he was greeted with the sky in a beautiful blue and the morning wind chilled his bones… not like the freezing cold of Snowdin, but this one was pleasant and had a hint of warmth to it. “Morning boys!” both looked down to see Jeremiah in the froze, a watering can in one hand, a shovel in the other, “just in time, Destiny made breakfast, better be quick before Undyne eats it all,” he chuckled as he began watering some flowers. “Right, come Sans, we better not keep them waiting!” went Papyrus as he dashed out of the room, leaving Sans to be stunned at the scenery before him, nonetheless he simply trot out of the bedroom and head down the stairs where they all met last night. Everyone was awake, Toriel and Destiny appear to be talking, while Asgore, and Alphys talked, Undyne by now had stuffed her face while Papyrus began serving himself and him. “Morning Sans, how did you sleep,” asked Destiny as she welcomed him warmly, “with that rain last night, like a log,” he then leaned on the archway of an actual log design.

Destiny and Toriel snorted, while everyone groaned, Asgore just chuckled at the joke, “a comedian in this house?” went Jeremiah, “not on my watch,” he went point at his wrist showing a clock, that brought some laughter from the pair. “I never knew you were a jokester Jeremiah,” chuckled Asgore, earning a grin from the male monster, “I always was, I liked pushing Odysseus’s button’s remember?” referring to Undyne’s dad.   
“I don’t honestly, but I do remember him chasing you around with a ladle sometimes,” he went earning a laugh from Undyne, “that’s my dad!”

  
“Oh, I have forgotten dear! Ms. Lucille has called this morning, saying that we should come by the shop later,” went Destiny.  
“What for, I remember that lass are always busy with those crystals she digs up,” Jeremiah seated next to Sans handing him some ketchup.   
“Ms. Wicker has sent a message to her last night to give our new friends some crystals, she says she’s ready to make them once they head to the shop,” Destiny guzzled down her drink.

  
“That’s right! I better take all ya’ll there, plus you need to see the city considering the circumstances and since the Queen will summon you to the palace, it will be difficult to leave the grounds until given access to the gate,” he went.

  
“why must we go to this shop for?” asked Papyrus.

  
“Um… wait until we go there, Ms. Lucille can explain why.”

  
                     Sure enough after breakfast and fresh change of clothes, they all walked the stone path going further and further into the city, all watching in awe as the place was littered with crystals and precious gems decorating the city’s streets. People of all species coming and going as they all greeted them happily, but some took a glance at Sans before bowing at him, as if out of respect. It stunned him and his friends, “why do people bow before this nerd? It’s not like he’s royalty,” went Undyne.

  
Jeremiah pressed his muzzle in a line, before walking ahead, “you guys came from the gate of the damned, the hardest gate ever within this city. It’s a brutal way to come here, those who survive are usually in terrible conditions, whether it’s a human or a monster, they usually are tend for and treated with extra care.” He then stood before a monument having a figure whose arms are widespread, as if greeting them, their face was human, the only human figure seen since they all came down here.

  
“Those who are saved and taken care of live on better lives than what was given to them, but it doesn’t mean it can truly be gone… yet those who are new here are usually greeted with them, and can feel the pain and sorrow the other carries… However Sans…” he looked at him with a very solemn expression, “your pain is strong… a lot stronger than anyone else who had fallen from those waters. So much so that many here are surprised you had not fallen, they respect you… many of them now do, it’s sorta the reason why we’re going to Lucille’s shop… Because when you met Lady Wicker… she felt that and urge summoned the Crystal-smith to create your crystal.”

  
“My crystal?” he went looking at the male who just shrugged, “I can’t tell any more than I should have Sans, you have to see for yourself what your soul has made.” He then gestured them to follow through the city, passing a marble lantern that was decorated with Amethyst stones glittering, “we’ve passed into Lord Judas’s territory, he’s not the most kindest of guardians, but he is good with his work,” went Jeremiah as they began taking noticed more that the people were becoming more and more rock-like in figures, some were animals that usually bury beneath ground. “Almost everyone whose element involving earth or rock will be living near the border of the mines,” he said as he stopped near, what they believe is a guard, “hey Jeremiah, pleasant seeing you,” they went.  
“Yeah pleasant eve, Matthew, any news I need to be aware of since I’m here?” he asked.

  
“None so far, lately he’s been grooming the Queen to the best of his ability, though pretty sure he’s failing,” chuckle the male. Jeremiah looked a bit worried at this which seems to catch the guard’s attention, “relax man, we all know the Queen can choose whoever she wishes, beside that man needs to give up and learn to change himself instead.”

  
“Yeah, but still many people are indeed urging her to bare an heir soon, but I still don’t understand why she would need one considering she’s as old as time itself,” he went earning Sans’ attention about this, was it possible for someone to live that long? “I think it’s because she’s lonely… many of us know she’s been alone for some time now, her last partner died what eons ago and he couldn’t get her pregnant, it’s not really an heir they want from her, it’s so she wouldn’t be alone anymore,” said the guard. The group had listen about all this a feeling of confusion and sadness can be for this Queen, especially Toriel; she understood how lonely it can be without a partner, and even if she detest Asgore as of late, she still did dearly missed his company.

  
“Well best get going, Ms. Lucille is waiting for us,” went Jeremiah as he gestured the group behind him, the guard nod understandingly before bow before Sans, Sans then nod back as a thank before following Jeremiah towards another entranced littered with pink and lavender crystals that sprung out from the walls and part of the street. “Welcome to the Caverns of Quartzina,” smiled Jeremiah as they entered the mines, soon were standing on some type of platform, before them stood some sort of tracks, “w-what are we taking?” asked Alphys who was the first to ask anything in a while.

  
“Oh right, we’re waiting for the mining carts, some of them are used for transportations here to get around, some of these tunnels are walk-able, but most aren’t that’s why we built this system to get us there,” smiled Jeremiah. He then rung the bell beside him, not even a minute later a whole connected of mine carts appear, in front of it sat a young male who grinned at the male deer monster who smiled back, no words were exchanged before they were all seated within the carts. Soon they were dashing down the tunnels feeling the brushing winds against them before scenery opened beside them, taking in a little as they can noticing miners at work, larger caverns were reaching above higher than usual, large pillars of rock and gem glowed within the darkness before it was cut from view and into another part of the cavern where they had stopped. A large sign was greeted that read: CRYSTAL-SMITH.   
“Thanks Toby!” waved Jeremiah as he turned to face them, “welcome everyone to Lucille’s Crystal-smith.”

  
The insides were large and molded with gems and tables filled with all types of gemstones and crystals, even materials such as gold, iron, and silver are seen, the ceiling had dangling wind chimes each decorated with colored glass and crystal, adored with beautiful iron bronze that caressed the glass and gemstones, “Lucille, you here?” called Jeremiah as the group began looking around, “I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” they all flinched while Jeremiah laughed at the female voice, coming from behind the counter stood a young girl whose skin was dark as ebony, eyes green like emeralds, and had two mantles twitching above her head… she reminded Sans of a beetle. “Sorry Lucie, no need to get mad,” grinned Jeremiah.  
“Suck a limestone Jeremy,” she went as she pulled her brown fur up into a ponytail, “now, may I see my new patients for this morning?” she went referring to the group. “Who wants to go first?” asked Jeremiah before Undyne stomped forward, “I will try it!” head first as usual; Lucie ended up smiling, “I like her, to the point, alright let me see,” she gestured to Undyne’s hand scanning it a bit before she closed her eyes, it was a bit silent then, not an awkward silent, but it was the kind of silence that showed something more sacred at play here. “Tell me a bit about yourself,” she went as let go of Undyne’s hand, she then turned began scavenging, “well I’m the captain of the royal, known to be rough, and I will kick anyone’s ass who dare get in my way,” Undyne grinned before Lucie’s looked back smiling, “oh yeah, she’s a favorite,” Jeremiah laughed as Lucie placed all her items down, “there’s some parts I actually manage to see too,” she pulled a bronze chain out and rubbed it with some sort of black charcoal?

“I see you value Justice, you show compassion and kindness to those who deserve it, and is willing to be there to listen to anyone and if someone is silent and is in need of help, you always offer, even if it’s by force.” The chain glowed into a mingle of brown and black, then she pulled out some type of blue stone, “Agate, the warrior stone,” smiled Jeremiah earning a shocked look from Undyne, “hold this for a while, let’s see what your soul makes,” went Lucie as she placed the stone in Undyne’s hand…

Sure enough the gem glowed and began to morph and shift, they all peeked behind her to see before all dimmed and the gemstone now rested into the shape of an arrowhead. “Straight on and to the point, fitting!” beamed Lucie. She then took the stone and snapped it to the chain before handing it to Undyne, “that’s what we do here… crystals hold meanings and many who understand the personality and strength of someone, these also are keys to doorways and a reflection to yourself. The shape will change over time and the chain will added black small crystal beads, it shows who close to enlightenment to yourself as you progress in your daily likes, and look!” she pointed to the change and sure enough three small beads had made themselves known, “seems you’re on a good path my friend, keep that up, you’ll have a fruitful future,” smiled Lucie.

  
“Whoa...” was all Undyne says before Lucie started to gesture to the rest of them.   
One by one they all ended up getting a chain and crystal signifying them all:  
Asgore got a crystal called Jade that was shifted to small florist tree, showed that he always tries to accomplished his objectives  
Toriel got a Peridot in the shape of a flower, she was known to heal and welcome many who came before her.   
Alphys ended with a Fluorite in the shape of some a book, telling she was intelligent and opened, but usually remain close to herself.  
Papyrus got a Rose quartz in the shape of wings, many of them were curious about that, but Lucie refuse to say, but she was smiling a lot.

  
Now it was Sans’ turn…

  
“You I saved for last, mostly because I am baffled by you, such immense pain, and sadness… but you hold a lot of power and strength to yourself… though… this isn’t enough to tell your crystal…” she went pondering. Jeremiah looked worried, “you can’t read him?” “No, not at all, he’s hard to read as if he hold himself together and leaves only a curtain…” she hums, “I’mma bring out some stones, let’s see if any of them can translate his soul,” she went as she began digging around and placed all the crystals and gemstones on the desk, “I’ll bless his chain, but let him chose what his soul tells him.”

  
Sans looked down at the crystals before him, all beautiful shaped and natural forms when they were digged up. He didn’t feel anything among them though nothing seem to stand out to him so he shrugged, “nothing huh,” she went crossing her arms… “wait…” she then jumped over her desk and into the front where they had large display of crystals scavenging around before she pulled a some out, “look over these,” she went earning a look from Jeremiah before turning his attention to Sans. By now he had felt something among these crystals, but again none stood out, “felt something, but not any of these guys,” he went.

  
By now Lucie seem more and more anxious, but she also looked gitty as she sends the crystals back, she then took out another set… except only three stood, a yellowish white one, a white yet black cracked one and a pure snow one; one of them send his soul up and urging him to pick one… and so he allowed his hand to guide over to the pure white one, which seemed right in his hand before it shifted, glowed, and formed outer edges in the form of a star. Once the glow dimmed down, it was show the outer edges in pure gold and the gem stood in the middle of the center of the star. “That’s why!” she laughed, “You have two stones and honestly I’m surprised, are you Jeremy?” she laughed while Jeremiah smiled, “Yup, this guy is really something.”

  
“I’m lost, what’s going on?”

  
“A white sea pearl and gold, the pearl represents patience, love, and power, while the gold represents purity, integrity, and will power. These two are the rarest ones because it needs two gemstones to signify a person. Only one person in all of Renatus has this gemstone and believe it or not it happens to be the very person who formed this kingdom,” smiled Lucie.

  
“You’re kidding!” went Undyne.

  
“Nope, and you better be careful now though, many who see this gem will start something whether it’s wanting to offer affection or fight for power… I do recommend he hides his gem until he’s within the palace walls, I’ll notify her majesty right away about this, and possibly end “HIS” attempts to groom her,” went Lucie as she placed the other gems aside. “Okay, thank you for your time, Lucie,” went Jeremiah.

  
“No problem, this was an experience and one chance of a life time to witness, I am honor to be in the presence of such powerful and incredible people, hope your day is fruitful, Pleasant eve!” she went as they all waved goodbye, Sans tucked the gem inside his shirt knowing it would be safe, while everyone else had theirs presented on their necks, honestly Sans didn’t mind hiding his, he felt too exposed by it anyway and was best to keep it hidden for now. “You okay brother?” asked Papyrus as he looked at him with worry, “I’m fine bro, just tired as usual” Papyrus frowned at this, but refused to say anything.

After taking the carts to the station when they first entered, Jeremiah had agreed to take them to the market and to see their economy, culture, and whatever maybe available; they all grew to understand and were excited to see the people of Renatus communicate with them. Many welcomed them It was also where many noticed a few normal humans among the mixture, thought all were children who were guided around by a lamb female dressed in robes of white and blue around her neck was a silver chain with a delicate simple heart of blue howlite. “I’m surprised there are many children who are human here,” went Toriel as she rocked one of the younger toddlers in her arms as the rest played with Undyne and Papyrus.

  
“These little angels are actually from the gates of Hellewise… The second gate from the beginning entrance to the underground, these are the runaways who actually fell into the second gate, it’s very rare for us to get, most of the time though we do get abandon infants and teens who fall from there,” she went. A solemner look in her eyes as she carries the blond infant possibly a few weeks old. “How terrible, who would do such a thing?” Toriel exclaimed. “Humans… We ourselves feel the same desires once in a while similar to those on the other side of the mountain, however it isn’t as strong as theirs, but it is a reminder that we are half human… we all descend from humans… we are still humans,” the woman smiled at her, “but we can be better than our other halves… and that is a better achievements to reach for.” Toriel nod in agreement as she turns her attention back into the innocent faces among her, all looking curious faces. The day went on with joyful events with the children, town’s folk, and food which taught them about the citizens of Renatus, all of them by then have been exhausted and soon they had dinner and called it a night.

 

 

 


	4. Author's Note

**To those who actually beginning to reading this story, I want to have a chance and apologies ahead of time for this. Currently as of now any story with this note will be on Hold, due to me idiotically LOSING my USB drive, which contained the notes, chapter names, and other important information involving the story.**

**Why is this this a big deal?**

**Well stories such as "Little Lamb You're Mine", "Sans Lament-Bittersweet Soul", "celtictales" and other long stories from pass years have all be within that flashdrive. And because of this all stories I have mention in this list will be on hold and under developement, so much like "Kingdom Beneath" it will be on hold until futhur notice or until I complete the next chapter.**

**Mind you, stories like "Kingdom Beneath" take amount 2-3 months or more for just one chapter, I do research and planning in these stories than the ones before, to provide the best for every reader who reads my stories, so until then, Please be patient and hope you enjoy the coming chapters from my other stories.**

**Any Story containing this Author's Note will be on hold.**

**thank you and have a nice day/night.**

 


	5. A light at the end of the tunnel

**I apologies guys for taking forever, but good news I found my Flashdrive, so those who like this story will be able to read the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 

This has been a long week, and Sans have been feeling a bit more at ease at all this, his friends have been having fun, leaving the city to see beyond the fields to the outer world, seeing the stars, enjoying the fresh waters of the lakes. Turns out the city was facing the direction behind the city known as Ebott City. However hardly any of the people from Renatus go there considering the humans were quick to judge on their appearance, so many of them stay behind the mountain where the lands are unclaimed, fruitful, and free; but for some reason Sans felt in his soul that he shouldn’t keep his hopes up considering that it all will reset eventually and he will be stuck repeating his death over and over again. “Sans, it’s almost bedtime, what are you doing up?” asked Toriel who had been resting near the fire, “just for a walk to the center of town, need some fresh air,” he replied as he smiled at her. “You be careful then and come straight home afterwards,” she said with a smile before he teleported out to the street near the end of their district. From there he started walking pass some nocturnal hybrids who waved at him or bowed before he manage to get to the center of town which was the castle entrance, but in front of it was a fountain that was dressed in ivory and marble, according to the people here it was a symbolized of purity and royalty.

He sat there listening to the sounds of the river as it sung to him peacefully as he turned his gaze up, he began wondering what has happened to the other monsters, but for some reason, something in his gut told him that they were probably gone. He felt that since the third day of his time here. Soon it won’t be long before Frisk found their way down here and possibly slaughter everyone here. He closes his eyes and began relaxing with only the sounds of the fountain as his only company feeling the chilly breeze as it kissed his cheekbones. He grew to enjoy the little things like this, drunk every little detail of world above his home. He could take these memories with him when the resets come, he would just enjoy the little textures such as this. He opened his eyes as he looked at the hovering piece of land with small structures from above give off a blue luminous. However, among those light a bright white light shimmered differently before he realized… that wasn’t a light, it was a person. They circle the structures with speed and grace as if they were dancing within the air, until it dived down giving off a glow of white before the figure brushed passed him. For a moment, just a moment he could make out a gentle look from two pure black eyes that seem just as surprised to see him, before the figure flew over the walls to the castle afterwards he couldn’t see the beautiful light of the figure and soon he had teleported home, stunned beyond belief.

                In the morning he had joined them down to breakfast as usual, but he was still puzzled on what he had seen last night, and he supposed he was in deep thought before he could hear his name leave the lips of Jeremiah. “You okay there Sans, you seem a bit distance this morning,” he mention, Sans looked at him before turning his gaze to his friends and brother, “heh, um… I sort a saw something unusual last night, kept my mind busy I guess, sorry” he chuckled trying to brush it aside. However, Papyrus kept asking him about it until he finally caved and told on what had happened the night before; Jeremiah and Destiny looked at each other before a smile grew upon their lips. “What?” he asked as he gazed at the two individuals who seem to know, “Sans, what you saw is the very person we want everyone to meet,” said Destiny.

“Who might that be?” asked Undyne.

“Why the Queen of Renatus, she must have been flying the skies again, she usually watches over us from time to time, but the citizen usually pleads her to remain in the castle,” said Destiny, though I’m not surprised, not with the Lord of the Quartzina Caverns always bugging her.” Sans remained quiet for the time, unsure what to think of this new information, but it answered what he had seen last night.

“JEREMAIH! DESTINY!”  a voice boomed followed by a pound from outside, both monster and wife rushed to answer, beside them their friends as they all peeked to see who was outside.

Upon opening the door, a human looking with droopy ears, brown fur-like skin, and shaggy hair, “Maria!? What’s a matter?” asked Destiny as she helped the young female to her, “HER MAJESTY NEARLY GOT ASSASSINATED ONCE AGAIN! THEY’RE DRAGGING THE CULPRIT FROM THE FOUNTAINS NEAR THE GATE OF BRIMMIR! COME AND SEE!” the girl then dashed from sight as Jeremiah and Destiny stood baffled, “Those bastards” everyone gapped as Jeremiah ran from the door, “What’s going on? I thought this place is safe?!” went Undyne.

“It usually is, but once in a while people from The Black Lotus Army attempts to kill our Queen,” said Destiny as she slipped on her shoes, “I recommend you stay here, but I know you guys will follow, but be warn, as kind as our people are, we can be just as cruel,” her eyes glint with seriousness as Jeremiah stomped down, “let’s go.”

                Sans was horrified, there dragged by knights were six males with tattered clothing, all were human with hints of monstrous forms, but they were black and eyes white within them.  They all were yelling and screeching as they try to rip the chains off from their necks, “how horrible,” whispered Toriel making Sans look at her. “Don’t waste your tears on the wicked my dear, you’ll be crying all day,” went Destiny as she soothed out the old Queen’s back; as painful as it was, the old Queen nods as she glared at the males who were dragged towards the center, several knights dressed in bright silver dressed with Agate stones on their belts as they focus their spears at the males. Soon a male dressed in fancy clothes dressed with what he believes is Selenite around his neck.

“Lord Judas?”

“That’s a first; he rarely leaves the Queen alone.”

“You’re kidding me!?”

“Why is he here!?”

Sans stared at the male as the one named Judas scanned the crowded, Sans couldn’t help, but activate his magic as he stared at the proud male.

**Judas of Matos**

**HP: 35/35   LV: 10**

***Can get what he wants, without a care.**

Sans can already tell, he wasn’t going to like this man very much.

“ _Well isn’t it Lord Judas, finally stopped playing house with that bitch?”_  The male frowned at the creature down before him with disgust, but has remained silent. “ _Aw, is your pride hurt; because she keeps refusing you?”_  One said as the others cackle as the Lord grew impatient and irritated by their presence. “ _Still not talking, huh? Well I can understand, not easy to swoon a Virgin Queen, bet she’s a real hottie under tha-“_ Right before he could finished the heel of a boot was swung to his face leaving the crowd in shock as the Lord began beating the male assassin who tried to shy away from his lethal hits.

“That’s not right, he shouldn’t be doing anything unless ordered to,” whispered Jeremiah catching Sans’ attention. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY QUEEN LIKE THAT! I SHOULD TEAR THAT TONGUE OF YOURS OUT OF THAT FILTHY MOUTH!” He growled as his human form shed away and soon a large wolf on hind legs began lifting the onyx-looking creature. Taking him by the throat and slamming him downwards; the other assassin’s coward in fear as they try to move away from the violence before them. The people screamed and squealed at the sight, now taking pity on the traitor as their Lord continued to brutally beaten them, “someone needs to stop him! That male will die!” screamed Papyrus;

“Paps no!”

“My child-!”

“Punk get back here!”

However his brother did not listen; watching as Papyrus activated his magic and held the assassin in the air, by now was too bruised and beaten to speak, “damn it Papyrus,” he cursed under his breath as the wolf-Lord stood their stunned. “HOW DARE YOU STOP THE PUNISHMENT! THIS MAN ALMOST KILLED YOUR QUEEN AND YOU SAVE HIM!?” roared the Lord, many of the citizens looked terrified as Papyrus bravely stare at the male very disappointed as he lowered the assassin down into his hold, “yes!” he confirmed his statement while taking the lord by surprised, “he may have tried to kill the Queen, and has done a lot of the bad things in their life, but we can’t just hurt them like that! Even if he had done so many bad things, everyone can be a good person if they try!” By now Papyrus had captured the people as he healed the assassin; the male looked at him surprised by the skeleton that was vouching for him… Believed in him… that he can be a good person… ‘ _H-He’s an angel_ ’ he thought as he taken noticed of the wing charm hanging over the skeleton’s chest plate.

“I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR SPOUTING OUT NONSENSE! AND WASTING A ROYAL OFFICAL’S TIME!” The male raised his clawed hand to slam down before the skeleton getting Sans and everyone ready to jump and defend the tall skeleton.

“ _LORD JUDAS OF MATOS! STAND DOWN!”_ a youthful voice rose from the gates making the figure to stand before the skeleton; everyone turned their attention to the small child-like figure that was walking beside something white…

“It’s the Queen and her Speaker!”

“Wow! She shining today!”

“Beautiful as ever!”

“Why is she here? Shouldn’t she be in the castle?”

Sans eye-sockets widen as the small figure began to approach the center where the assassins stood gracefully approaching Papyrus and the assassin in his arms. She was smaller than the tall skeleton, but her appearance looked serious yet gentle at the same time. “Her majesty says, “you speak the truth, as bad as one can be, a second chance can be given,” and with the bravery you had showed today and given her a new light on this subject, and we thank you, Brave Monster,” said the young girl as she bore her gaze at the tall skeleton. The Queen turned to face the wolf Lord who seemed to droop his ears, “Lord Judas, as true as it maybe to not go against your Queen, you must be aware that you do not make the orders, and SHE is not **_YOUR_** Queen.”

The little girl looked at the wolf Lord who sat on his hind legs and bowed his head in shame; the assassins remained quiet for the time, as did everyone too, before that silence broke, “ _forgive me your majesty,_ ” The youthful Queen turned and face the assassin that was in Papyrus’s arms, “ _I have seen the fault in my ways and seek your forgiveness of my betrayal and bitterness towards you. I hope to remain here in Renatus, and whatever punishments you give, I’ll gladly take it,_ ” Papyrus smiled joyfully as gasps jiggled through the crowd. The Queen smiled happily and her eyes shined with pure joy as she clasps her hands neatly, “her majesty says. “You are pardon of your betrayal and bitterness to me and my people, but my dear sapling; you were forgiven already by an angel today, so no need to be punished as long as you use your fate wisely and honestly, as the angel who holds you now believes in you.”

The creature bowed his head submitting to her kindness and shook with tears as he ignored his comrades stares of disbelief.

“My Queen, but what of the other criminals, surely they must be punished,” went Lord Judas as the Queen looked at him shamefully and nods, “she says they will be in the room dungeons for the time being, no harm should come to them,” knights of Brimmir, gather them and send them away,” went the girl as all the silver knights quickly lifted the assassins and began taking them into the gate, “Jeremiah!”  The male monster flinched as the black innocent eyes looked at him directly, “take the young knight to the Temple of Gaia and have Madame Cristo heal the assassin, please,” went the young girl as the monster bowed before them, “yes my Queen,” he went as he walked to Papyrus and began guiding him away from the crowd, “Destiny, you and your friends, please come inside the palace, her majesty wishes to discuss something’s with you all.” 

The market area cleared out and the group were nervous to move, however it was necessary to move soon consider most of their possessions they had just bought were at the house, “me, Toriel, and Undyne will be heading back to retrieve your stuff, Sans mind showing them to the Marble fountain?” asked Destiny. Sans simply gave a small response and proceed to show the rest of the group their way through the Market District; Sans was silent for the time being as Alphys and Asgore discussed some trivial matters about how they treated the assassins, yet he didn’t pay any attention to it, he was thinking more of the Queen, he kept hearing about. ‘ _Seems that kid beside her is communicating through her, sheesh, gotta be difficult when it comes to laughing,_ ’ he thought as the fountain came to view, “ah Jeremiah, Papyrus, good you are here, how is the young male?” asked Asgore.

“A bit bruised, but he’ll be fine, Papyrus,” the tall skeleton turned to face the deer monster, “you did well kid, surprised you had kept your composure when Lord Judas attempted to hit you,” Papyrus just smiled at the compliment. “To be honest, I was rather scared, but I couldn’t sit by and watch,” Sans nods seeing how the cruel judgment was given, but the male had done those orders and it obviously was not done by the Queen especially when something that seemed so pure, can be so cruel… Then again, if he was any other person he would be thinking that…

“We’re back!”

“Got the stuff hon?” asked Jeremiah as his wife waved her phone with a smile beaming from her lips, “alright, let’s get going.” Jeremiah waved them to follow, heading towards the iron gates that enter Brimmir Castle. “So how do we get in?” Undyne eyed the fact that there were no guards at the gate; “by crystals,” he went as he began to hover an emerald over the largest crystal beside the gate. Watching as the crystal began to blue in green cracking through the once transparent gem through the earth and connected itself to the iron gates that glowed green. Soon the gates began to open widely as the view of luscious blooms erupted from behind the gate, “how lovely,” he heard as they all entered through the courtyard, Sans cast his gaze up to the castle before them noticing how it was wrapped with green vines and beautiful flowers, morning glories, if his memory is correct. “Her majesty wanted this place to be an Eden when the first settlers arrive, but she then decided that she can breed the blooms here and share among us, so that everyone can make their own Eden,” smiled Destiny.

 “Now though, many people have attempted to try and take the original blooms for themselves believing it holds magical abilities,” the group turned to face the very child they had seen earlier that day. “Pleasant Eve Maggie is her majesty not here to greet us?” asked Destiny. The one named Maggie just sighed, “She would have, but due to the cruel punishment given to those assassins she is making sure they are treated well, as well as planning a punishment for Lord Judas, considering he had once again “attempted” to give orders.”

Everyone remained silent as a few servants came to help them inside, and in doing so Maggie began to explain their arrival and on what will change, “we have to stay within the palace? What for?” asked Undyne. “Her majesty, wants you all to be safe as of now, due to the increasing negative energy above the entrance of the Damned, she is worried of your safety.”  Sans looked confused, but before he can even speak his mind about it, another figure had joined them within the room, “Your grace,” they all turned to face the Queen, her eyes ripe with innocence and kindness as she walked among the floating girls fluttering their wings, “Pleasant Eve!” they all chirped as they started to go their separate ways, “her majesty is delighted you all came, and wish to apologies to see such a horrific sight, commonly we wouldn’t allow such punishments, especially in public,” said Maggie as the small Queen smile sadden at the thought. “We understand it was not you’re doing, however we are a bit concerned about what we had witness,” said Toriel. The small Queen let out a sigh of exhaustion, “She says, she’s afraid it will be a common recurrence considering the people of the Black Lotus Army tends to be DETERMINED to behead her, so she wishes to apologies ahead of time for any unwelcoming visitor,” Maggie frowned as she spoken those words. Sans couldn’t help, but to frown too, since the Queen was way too nice to even wanna kill, how could anyone want to kill her?

“Well never mind that for now, we’ll sort out your rooms and King Asgore, we will discuss about future possible entryway into your kingdom?” Asgore looked quite shock at this considering he wasn’t exactly thinking about entryways to the underground, however if she had been planning this, might as well take any offer to help his people.

               


End file.
